plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Maniacal Laugh
Beastly |Tribe = Trick |Abilities = A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and Frenzy. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha".}} Maniacal Laugh is a premium super-rare zombie trick card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability gives a selected Zombie +5 /+5 and the trait. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie gets +5 /+5 and . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description It's not so much "hahaha" as it is "mwahahaha." Strategies With Maniacal Laugh can easily turn the tide of the battle, or even potentially win you the game. Using this on strong zombies can surely obliterate your opponent's defenses, and even using it on weaker ones can make them quite formidable as well. However, since this trick is very expensive, you shouldn't waste it on a weakling unless you need it to save yourself, but rather use it on one of the recommended zombies below. Examples of zombies that form powerful combos with it are: *Any zombie with the Strikethrough''' trait, as it has a higher likelihood of activating its Frenzy trait due to it also being able to hit a frail plant behind a tanky one. *Any zombie with the Anti-Hero trait to allow it to plow through a plant in its way and hit your opponent for extra damage. *Any zombie with an ability that gives it lots of strength, such as Newspaper Zombie or Zombot Sharktronic Sub. *Any zombie who needs to survive or take damage to be formidable, such as Jester or Zombie King. *Shieldcrusher Viking, as its strength becomes even better and can take out almost any plant in one attack and your opponent in two, unless they heal or Soul Patch is on the field. However, only Immorticia can normally use this combo. *Paparazzi Zombie, as its ability gives it a small boost on top of the Maniacal Laugh boost. *Nurse Gargantuar to strengthen his ability, resulting in 18 health healed if he successfully destroys one plant on his lane and then hits your opponent, and 27 if there are two plants. *Undying Pharaoh to boost his overall survivability. Zombies with the Frenzy trait like Smashing Gargantuar and Vimpire are better left alone from this trick unless you think the huge stat boost is worth it for them, as the zombies above may be more favorable to get the Frenzy trait. If you are playing as The Smash, you could also consider Coffee Zombie instead, if giving the Frenzy trait to all your zombies is what you really want. Against If you see your opponent saving 6 brains or more for tricks, and there are no threatening plants on the field that may otherwise tempt them to play Locust Swarm, it is likely that Maniacal Laugh is about to be played. In that case, you can play Brainana to take away their brains, or try to destroy the zombies on the field before they become a huge threat. When this is used, it is best to '''Bounce the zombie as soon as possible as it will remove its stat boost and Frenzy. Using something like Squash to destroy the zombie instantly also works well. However, this can only happen if the player survives the Fight! phase since zombie tricks happen after plants get to play. Wall-Knight can use Uncrackable to avoid taking damage, allowing the player to stall and avoid taking damage, although you will not be able to react to this move on the turn it's used, unless you block and get it. Using tricks or fighters that allow you to Freeze zombies, such as Chilly Pepper or Iceberg Lettuce can also stall a zombie buffed from Maniacal Laugh for a turn or more. Ideally, Root Wall or Peel Shield can also be used if a plant is in the same lane as the buffed zombie. Smarty heroes can use plants with the Bounce effect, such as Spring Bean, as bouncing that zombie removes both its huge stat boost and its extra Frenzy trait. As a last resort, you can play Doom-Shroom to destroy that zombie, but see if any of your key plants get destroyed from it first. Gallery Manical_Laugh_statistics.jpg|Statistics Maniacal LaughCard.png|Card Trivia *Its appearance is similar to the screen that appears in Neon Mixtape Tour when the Rap Jam is playing in Plants vs. Zombies 2, or the small screen of Dr. Zomboss next to the boss slots in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Category:Zombie tricks Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Super-rare tricks Category:Super-rare cards Category:Beastly tricks Category:Beastly cards